


Out of my Kitchen, Victor

by Jam_chan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Victor's a horrible cook, the fluffiest of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8982334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jam_chan/pseuds/Jam_chan
Summary: “Victor. I love you from the bottom of my heart, but I don’t trust your cooking. Stay out of my kitchen.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this! Have fun reading, I guess. I wrote this for writing class in school and it turned out okay, so I figured I'd add a shitty contribution to the best fandom ever. Whatever. It sucks. Meh. I tried. 
> 
> Oh, it's also based on a random prompt I found on Google images. 
> 
> "I love you from the bottom of my heart, but I don't trust your cooking. Stay out of my kitchen."
> 
> I read it and thought of Victuuri immediately. So I did a thing. Enjoy.

“Victor. I love you from the bottom of my heart, but I don’t trust your cooking. Stay out of my kitchen.” He waved his spatula in a vaguely threatening manner towards the light haired russian disaster in the kitchen.

 

“But Yuuri… I want to make katsudon with you! It would be so fun! Just let me…” He started to creep back into the room.

 

“Victor. No. You nearly burnt the house down making eggs last time. I’m not letting you anywhere near my katsudon.”

 

Victor ran his hand through his hair and pouted. “Those eggs were different. You were distracting me with your cute sleepy face! That’s not fair.”

 

“Victor. I walked in when they were burning already. You have no excuses.”

 

“Eh… Makkachin was distracting me?” 

 

“The Nishigori’s were dogsitting him that weekend.”

 

“Um… My phone was buzzing too much?” He was grasping at straws now.

 

“Your phone was in the bedroom with me. But it was in fact buzzing incessantly, which is part of why I woke up. Anything else?”

 

“No…” He pouted.

 

“Then stay out. I’m almost done.”

 

“Fine.” Victor whined. Yuuri just laughed at his dramatics. 

 

Victor sat at the kitchen table and sighed dramatically. Then sighed again. And again.

 

“Yes, Victor? What do you need?”

 

“Oh nothing.”

 

Yuuri continued to cook, rolling his eyes when Victor continued to sulk.

 

“All done.” He said setting two large bowls of pork cutlet bowl on the tabletop.

 

“Itadakimasu!”

 

After a big bite that was quickly swallowed, Victor continued in Russian. “ Vkusno!”

 

They ate slowly, pausing between bites to chat in Japanese, Russian, and English. 

 

Though Victor’s accent was atrocious in Japanese, it still made Yuuri smile that he would learn his native tongue for him. 

 

Victor snickered to himself at the stuttered out, barely recognizable Russian pouring from Yuuri’s mouth. 

 

So, even though they did practice speaking the other’s language, English was used as the middle ground to describe any words the other didn’t know.

 

They finished up and stood from the table. Yuuri led the way to the sink, starting to wash his dish. Victor, however, tripped on air. As graceful as he was when he danced on metal blades, gliding across the ice, he could be plenty clumsy at home. So he fell, and the dish shattered on the floor. Yuuri spun around in an instant, only to see Victor laughing at himself.

 

Stepping around the broken porcelain, he made his way to Victor’s side. 

 

“You okay?” He laughed.

 

“Yeah. Maybe it’s best if I let you handle everything in the kitchen from now on.”

 

“Yeah.” 

 

Victor looked up to see Yuuri’s face nearly split in half with a smile.

 

“Ai shiteru yo, Victor.” He hid his face as he said it.

 

“Ya ne mogu zhit bez tebya, Yuuri.” Victor lifted his head and rested his forehead against Yuuri’s. 

 

Nothing could ruin this perfect moment.

 

“Get a room!”

 

A blond haired youth over ten years Victor’s junior shouted as he walked through the house. 

 

Yuuri scrambled up to get the broom.

 

“Yurio! You ruined it!”

 

“Go be all lovey dovey around someone who cares, idiot!”

 

Yuuri interrupted anything Victor might say to rile the younger man up.

 

“Yurio, how was practice?”

 

“Fine! I’m going to hang out with Obatek now. See ya!” The front door slammed behind him.

 

“Well that was fun. Where were we?” Victor turned to Yuuri.

 

“Well, we were about to clean up, as I recall.”

 

“Yuu-ri!” 

 

“Here you go. Clean up your mess. I’m going to the rink to practice. Join me when you can.” He handed him a broom and dustpan.

 

“Fine…”

 

Yuuri closed the front door behind him. 

 

“Ai shiteru yo, Yuuri. Ai shiteru yo.” Victor said to himself in Japanese, testing the words on his tongue. Now to try not to damage anymore of the kitchen while cleaning.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god. I hope that wasn't too bad. Leave... something, I guess. I don't really care (that is a blatant lie; I depend on your feedback and kudos to give me life), so do whatever. The Japanese and Russian is all from google searches since I wanted to do a bit more research than google translate. Tell me if anything is really bad or something. Hopefully you enjoyed a little bit! Have a good day! :D


End file.
